


sunshine in the rain

by dearestyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sunsets, This is very short, upset kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearestyoo/pseuds/dearestyoo
Summary: Kihyun loves watching the sunset with Shownu.He thought it was the most beautiful thing ever.But Shownu think he's the prettiest.





	sunshine in the rain

It was a rainy afternoon, the sky is turning darker and darker as the sun sets. Shownu finds it relaxing especially when the cold breeze touches his skin and all he can hear is the sound of birds singing by the windowsill.

 

  
But it was the opposite with Kihyun.

 

 

  
The boy hates this kind of weather. Especially when he got no chance to witness the beautiful sky turning into light pink or sometimes red orange after the sunset.

 

  
_"But it's still pretty though."_

 

  
Shownu tried comforting the younger once but it didn't worked.

 

  
He's alone in his apartment right now listening to some jazz music while having his evening tea. It was such a lovely day, he's just waiting for Kihyun to get off from work to complete his day.

 

  
Being with him has always been _so good._

 

  
Hi phone vibrates as he receives a message from Kihyun. His lips curve into smile before opening the message.

 

  
**From: Kihyunnie♡**

_Hyung, I'll be home by 8:00, I'll be dropping by the convenience store, do you want something?_

  
**To: Kihyunnie♡**

_I'm fine, just get here safely, okay? I love you._

 

_Is that too sweet?_

 

  
He thought to himself.

 

  
**From: Kihyunnie♡**

_I know, me too._

 

  
He let out a small chuckle before putting his phone down in the table. It's already 7:00pm, one more hour and Kihyun will be back. He switched the music to something sweet. Something that will make you think of cotton candies and such while listening to it. Something that reminds him of Kihyun's smile, something endearing and sweet.

 

 

Finally.

 

 

  
He hears a knock in the front door followed by light footsteps.

 

  
_Ahh he's home._

 

  
He welcome Kihyun with a hug and plants a kiss in the younger's temple.

 

  
Kihyun then pout and crosses his arms.

 

  
"Ah it's so unfair. It's always like this." He murmured while putting the grocery he bought in the convenience store down in the table.

 

"It's okay, we can still enjoy the view. I set everything earlier. You're the only thing that is missing." He chuckles while covering his mouth to hide his embarrassment.

 

"As if I could do anything." He sighs in defeat. He grab the fruits he bought and then sit with Shownu in the sofa.

 

The older pull him closer locking him to his arms.

 

  
It feels safe and nice. Just exactly what he needed right now.

 

  
Comfort.

 

  
Kihyun leans forward and gently lay his head on Shownu's shoulder. They are facing the sky by the window right now while some random music is playing.

 

"It's not that bad, right? The sky is clear after the rain. Look, there are stars right now, you can enjoy them instead of the sunset." Shownu said while pointing each star he saw.

 

"Besides, the sun is still a star after all." He added.

 

  
Kihyun couldn't agree more. He has to say it, it's really beautiful especially he's with someone he loves the most.

 

"It's just disappointing, we haven't seen sunsets together in like a month already because we're busy with our works. Adulting sucks." He muttered while fidgeting his fingers. He still upset, Shownu thought.

 

"You know what, I understand. Maybe next time, yeah?" He looks at Kihyun with a reassuring smile. Kihyun nod in response hugging Shownu's arm tightly. Shownu grab Kihyun's hands and look straight into the younger's eyes.

 

"Out of everything we've done together, being with you is always the highlight of everything. Not the sunset or any view. Your presence alone is enough. You're still the prettiest among everything in this world."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this because I can't sleep and it's like 3am here. Sorry for any mistakes uwu. I hope you guys like it eventhough this is very very short, I just miss showki so much.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and I always appreciate every comment you write!
> 
> You can find me on twitter if you want someone annoying in your timeline hehe @_dearestyoo 
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU♡


End file.
